It is our intention to continue to develop a Medical Oncology Program having principal strength in three program project areas: (1) chemotherapy and immunotherapy, (2) investigation of normal and malignant hematopoiesis, and (3) characterization of host defense mechanisms. All of these areas involve programs of basic laboratory research, as well as clinical research programs related to diagnosis and/or therapy of neoplastic disease. In addition to functioning as a core research program, the medical oncology program will interact with existing strong programs in cancer surgery, tumor immunology, and molecular biology, and will serve as a focus for training for clinical and basic research in oncology.